


DRABBLE: Blood & Ice Cream

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Sometimes you run into someone at the wrong time.





	DRABBLE: Blood & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt given to me by Tumblr user Sidewalksecrets: Spike and Buffy run into each other during the summer between seasons 4 and 5. He's coming out of the butcher shop and she's coming out of the ice cream shop where she stopped after patrol.

Spike walked out of the butcher shop, bag full of packets of blood in his hands. Too bad it blocked his vision, because Spike walked directly into someone.

"Oof! Sorry ‘bout that," Spike said as he adjusted the bag in his arms.

"Spike!," Buffy yelped, trying desperately to maintain a hold on her drippy chocolate ice cream cone, "Watch where you’re going!"


End file.
